1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for securing a portable stove to a flat, horizontal base material. In particular, this invention relates to a mounting apparatus for safely securing outdoor portable stoves that are commonly used while camping.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable stoves for camping and hiking are generally small and light weight. These stoves utilize a butane, propane or white gas for the fuel source, which is contained in a separate tank or bottle. Typically the stove is carried by the camper or hiker in a backpack.
It is generally advantageous to find a flat, level surface to place the stove on. To avoid placing the stove directly on the ground, various stove mounting devices have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,757 describes a portable mounting apparatus for mounting a stove to a filleting board, which is subsequently secured to a fixture on a motor vehicle or boat that is immediately accessible. Thus, the person who is using this apparatus must have a vehicle or boat immediately accessible. Accordingly, this device is not useful to secure the cooking stove to an apparatus when backpacking or hiking, where the only equipment available to the campers is the equipment carried in their backpack.
To use the commercial stoves while backpacking or hiking, the camper often experiences difficulties in finding a flat, level surface sufficient to use the stove effectively and safely. Hikers, for example, often must cook on rough, uneven rocky ground. This makes cooking extremely difficult because a pot does not remain on the stove. Furthermore, it is dangerous to use the stove on uneven surfaces because it can readily fall over.
During alpine camping and hiking, when the temperature is below freezing, it is usually difficult to find an appropriate surface for the camping stove due to snow and ice on the ground. The camping stove is often placed inside the tent to provide heat as well as a cooking source. The surface inside the tent is frequently uneven, which makes cooking extremely difficult and hazardous. Campers generally must use whatever available resources they have to create a flat, level surface for cooking. Moreover, due to the dangers associated with having an open flame in a tent, the cooking stove should be able to be quickly removed from the tent. Another difficulty associated with using portable stoves during the winter is that the fuel bottle often becomes frozen to the ground when it comes into contact with the snow or ice.
Also known are wire frame supports such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,798 wherein is disclosed a spider-like structure having at least three legs that support a stove. These devices present the same problems encountered with placing the stove on the ground directly--the tendency of the stove to sink into soft surfaces. The problem is particularly acute in snow or ice conditions, where the metal wire frame conducts heat from the burning stove and causes the frame structure to melt and subsequently sink into the snow or ice.
Thus, there is a need for a convenient apparatus that secures a portable camping stove to a flat, level base surface, which is lightweight and easily transportable in a backpack. There is a further need for an apparatus that securely fastens the stove to the base surface to permit the rapid removal of the connected stove in the event of an emergency.